halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FSS Falcon
design **Two 12.7mm machine guns **Two *Final design **Two launchers (two forward, one aft) ***Twenty Archer missiles **Two **One 40mm cannon **One 12.7mm machine gun |complement= |armor= |sysmod=90 meters |crew=60 officers and men |firstuse= |era= |affiliation= *Gilgamesh Free State **Gilgamesh Free Navy |armor-title=Launched |weapons-title= |sysmod-title=Length }} The FSS Falcon was a submarine of the Gilgamesh Free Navy. Laid down in as part of the Gilgamesh Free State's plan for continuity of government in the case of a invasion, the sub was finally finished in December of , with construction having been prolonged for two years by modifications to turn it into a combat ship, and lack of funding due to a perceived lack of need for a navy by the Free State. When the UNSC invaded the Free State in , the sub quickly moved out of the harbor of Maizefield, and made its way into open water to avoid destruction by UNSC airstrikes. After several months at sea, the sub received an encoded message that ordered them to begin engaging UNSC forces with missile strikes. Launching its Archers inland at UNSC positions, the Falcon sowed chaos as UNSC forces frantically attempted to find where the missiles were coming from. At the end of the GFS counteroffensive, the sub returned to Maizefield, and was greeted with a hero's welcome, with the crew awarded the Order for Military Virtue. With the second invasion of the Free State, the Falcon again moved out to open sea to avoid detection, but with increasingly bleak news from the Free State, it was decided to instead stay at sea as long as possible. Eventually, after another two months at sea, it became obvious that Free State was no longer, and the officers and men scuttled the submarine before making their way ashore. History Construction UNSC-GFS War Postwar After the end of the UNSC-GFS War, the Falcon, its fate, and the fate of its crew became the object of much speculation among amateur and professional military historians. With most documentation on the GFS's military in general destroyed, and the documentation on the sub itself in particular having been few and closely guarded even before the invasion. Historians postulated theories on what happened to the submarine ranging from that it had been scuttled after the defeat of the Free State, to believing that it was still roaming the seas of , the latter of which became a mainstream conspiracy theory after several settlements reported men in naval uniforms raiding them for food and supplies, and other took photos of a distant object that they stated to have been the submarine. Finally, in , in the aftermath of the Outer Colonies Crisis and the implementation of the Commonwealth Act, and with it the universal amnesty for former and current , the surviving crew of the submarine, including the captain and first mate, came out of hiding, and told the true story of the submarine, that they had scuttled it several weeks after the Free State had fallen. , posing in their uniforms on the set of the 2573 blockbuster Predators of the Deep.]]Shortly after, a movie dealing with the ship's exploits, Predators of the Deep, was announced, with one of its main points being that the movie itself was almost completely true-to-life, owing to the fact that the former crew of the Falcon were acting as the military advisors for the film, and in the case of Captain Parin and Commander Addison, were playing themselves in it. While the movie was a flop in the as with many other Insurrectionist-centric films and it was panned by critics as revisionist history or a simply terrible movie, on , it was one of the highest-grossing films in the colony's history, and enjoyed similar, although far lesser, success on other Commonwealth planets. Specifications Category:Safe Havens Category:Insurrectionist ships